leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS022
|prev_round=Long Live the Nidoking! |next_round=Make Way For Magmar! }} A Hollow Victreebel (Japanese: VS ウツボット VS ) is the 22nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Elsewhere in the , the Safari Zone personnel have mounted a search party for , but have not yet succeeded in finding him. Worriedly, Pika cries out for its Trainer. As the that captured Red moves deeper into the Safari Zone, it is revealed that Red had not been swallowed, but simply bound by Victreebel's tendril. Red is shocked to discover a whole group of , , and Victreebel, just before he is lined alongside a gathered group of other victims of Victreebel. Perching next to him, Pidgebot 1 explains to Red that he was captured for the Flycatchers' evolution ritual, and he was needed as nourishment for the Pokémon, so he wasn't immediately eaten. Red futilely tries to break free; a gesture that the Pidgebot admonishes, prompting Red to agree to a strategic approach. As Red pores through his inventory, Pidgebot 1 comes up with an idea. As the evolution ritual begins, and the Victreebel begin to drain their victims for nutrients, Pidgebot 1 flies off with Red's Poké Flute and blows it, waking up the entire group of Flycatcher Pokémon. At the same moment, Red flings his Poké Doll, successfully distracting the Victreebel enough to make his getaway. Reviewing their strategy, Pidgebot 1 indicates concern that the Flute might have awoken other wild Pokémon, and sure enough the two Red earlier encountered make their appearance. Quickly, Red heads back to the tribe of Victreebel, causing the two groups to clash over Red, and in the ensuing fight Red reveals his strategy of getting Nidoking to weaken Victreebel for capture. Succeeding in capturing one of the Victreebel, Red uses it to fight Nidoking—by tying up Nidoking with vines and weakening it with Victreebel's , Red manages in catching the Drill Pokémon. However, the other Pokémon quickly notice him. The next day, the search party and Pika find their way into Victreebel territory, discovering Red's cap just as ferocious Pokémon surround them from all sides. To their surprise, Red appears atop one of the Nidoking, and much to the Safari Zone warden's disbelief, he reveals that he had caught all the Pokémon before the group during the night. Major events * Red catches multiple , , , , , and in the . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * Baoba Pokémon * ( 's; Poli) * ( 's; Saur) * ( 's; Pika) * ( 's; multiple; new) * ( 's; multiple; new) * ( 's; multiple; new) * ( 's; multiple; new) * ( 's; multiple; new) * ( 's; multiple; new) Others * Pidgebot Trivia * The English title of this round is based on the phrase "a hollow victory". * Several real animals were seen in this chapter. * Pidgebot 1 was able to play the Poké Flute. This shouldn't be possible, because it is a robot and has no breath to produce sound. Errors * 's should not have affected . In other languages |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Victreebel |ko= |pt_br=VS Victreebel |es_eu= |th= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 22 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS022 fr:Chapitre 22 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA022 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第22話 zh:PS022